


Two sides of a knife

by chocolategrapes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Is Dead, Chara Is Not Evil, Chara POV, Chara is sad, Determination, Evil Frisk (Undertale), Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk is Evil, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), I'm bad at writing sorry, No Romance, Other, a bit of dusttale, frisk is player, started out okay and ended horribly, story of how chara took frisk's soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolategrapes/pseuds/chocolategrapes
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen.Asriel wasn't supposed to die.Frisk wasn't supposed to be here.They weren't supposed to kill everyone.And you know what's even worse? That she had to follow Frisk along as they killed everyone over and over again.This is her last chance. Last chance to save the monsters. Last chance to stop the RESETS. Last chance to fix her past mistakes. Last chance before Chara's DETERMINATION fades away completely.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Two sides of a knife

Another RESET.

Another genocide.

Another round of following the stupid kid.

At this point, Chara didn't care anymore. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. She had grown numb to the screams of pain and the dust that scattered everywhere, clinging to her skin and clothes. Nothing she ever did would stop Frisk from killing everyone.

She just wanted to get this over with.

She was sick of playing.

She was sick of being played.

Frisk breezed through the ruins, pausing only to take a couple pieces of candy. Soon, they would reach Toriel's house. And then, after that...

Chara didn't want to think about it.

Truth was, she was tired of this world. She didn't want to relive this day over and over again. Everyone was boring. They said the same lines each time. Even the comedian was starting to become predictable. Apart from Frisk and herself, he was the only other one who remembered the RESETs and the genocide runs. And he blamed _her_ for it. But... it wasn't as if she was completely innocent either. She was the one who completed the genocide run each time, after all.

She hated leaving things unfinished. She just wanted to finish the run, say her lines, wait for Frisk to reset and then go back to brooding on her grave. In a way, it was kind of funny. She helped a killer end the lives of her friends and family just for that few seconds of peace. 

Frisk stopped to wipe their knife on their sweater. Toriel, who was still fumbling with her phone, didn't notice the human 'spying' on her from behind a tree. It would have been comical if Frisk wasn't a damn killer and Toriel, their next victim. And if Chara wasn't so devoid of HoPe.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" _Predictable_.

Frisk shook their head, beaming up at the motherly monster.

"That's good. Ah, you want to know what I was doing? Oh, er..." Toriel says, looking sheepish. "Well, I suppose it was irresponsible to try and surprise you like that."

Frisks takes her hand, still smiling that god awful fake smile.

"Err... well, I suppose I cannot hide it anymore, Come, small one!"

Frisk follows after her, stopping only to turn back to stare at Chara, face already switched back to emotionless.

"Bastard." she says aloud, knowing full well that Frisk could hear her. Frisk didn't react, just turned around and walked off.

"Bastard." Chara repeated. She didn't cry like others would if they were in her situation. This was the only good thing to come out of the RESETs. She had gotten stronger mentally. Maybe 'stronger' wouldn't be the right word; she was just too far gone, too tired, too numb, too empty. She didn't have the energy to cry anymore.

She didn't have the energy to do _anything_.

Chara sighed and forced herself forward. She couldn't be away from Frisk for too long. As she walked with one hand on the purple stone wall next to her, her mind wandering into possibilities of what would happen if she forcibly took Frisk's SOUL. She dug her fingers into a crack and pried it open, the stone cutting into her fingers and causing the wound to reopen. Blood trickled down her fingers, mixing with the dirt and grime on her hands. Chara barely felt the pain.

She still bled.

She's not completely gone yet.

"Yet." a small nasty voice said. "Yet. You're going to die anyway, why not hurry up and move on or something?"

The ghostly girl opened her eyes. A large chunk of the wall was missing, and behind it, stood Frisk. Their brown eyes were opened wide, mouth bared in a snarl. Clenched in their fist, was a sharp kitchen knife with monster dust on it. Probably Toriel's.

"Just give up. Give up and let me win." they continued in the same nasty voice. Without waiting for an answer, they turned back the way they came from.

Next would be Snowdin. The comedian. Chara could feel his hate for her even from this far away. The one person that hated her more than Frisk did.

With another sigh, she popped up next to Frisk.

Frisk didn't flinch. They were walking along the snowy path, not yet at the bridge. Behind them, she could feel Sans' presence. His magic have always made her feel a little uncomfortable. Especially after the fight in the hall. She could still feel the feeling of being pinned to the wall and the blasters incinerating her into a small pile of ash.

That was many, _many_ RESETs ago. Chara had become hyper aware ever since Frisk had started this chain of RESETs. Not to mention that she had become so good at dodging and predicting that she could probably kill Sans in less than a minute. If only he'd stop dodging.

They reached the bridge. As usual, Frisk stopped and waited for Sans to make himself be known.

"heya, kid." Sans strode up to Frisk.

"let's cut to the chase here. we're both tired of fighting the same battle over and over again. just give up, buddy. i did."

With that, he disappears. Frisk stood there motionless for a few moments before continuing on without any indication that they had heard the chilling words spoken by a depressed skeleton.

Chara didn't move. Give up? That was impossible for someone like Frisk. But... everyone has a breaking point. If she could...

Perhaps...

If only Asriel was still alive. Everything would be so different. They would still be stuck down here, but it'd be worth it. Everyone would be happy, and...

And Frisk wouldn't be here...

She would still be alive. She would have been able to stop them.

She would have been able to save everyone...

Maybe if she had a SOUL, she could stop the demon.

If only she could somehow get one...

* * *

Once again, they're at the Judgement Hall.

Soon, they would face Sans.

And after that, her plan would be put into action. Chara forced herself to stay calm. For it to work, she would have to kill the comedian.

Actually, it doesn't matter whether she kills him or not.

Frisk stepped forward.

Sans doesn't say anything. His eye lights are gone and Papyrus' scarf is tucked into his jacket pocket.

Bones shoot up from under Frisk's feet and they are impaled immediately. Chara winces. That was new. Seems like the comedian has finally gone insane. Usually, his magic was blue. This time, there was a reddish tinge to the blue bones.

Frisk steps forward again.

Bones shot up again but they stepped away in the nick of time.

The fight truly starts.

...

Sans leaned against the pillars.

"heh, i'm not gonna sleep this time. i'm going to sit there and watch you. forever. now, isn't that fun?" he grinned manically.

Looks like he really has gone insane. His pain was _nothing_ compared to hers. She remembered the RESETs too! Unlike him, she had to see EVERYONE die! She had to follow the demon while they go on a killing rampage and she couldn't do _anything_. Nobody could see her.

Frisk didn't say anything. They continued staring at the skeleton through half-lidded eyes.

Then, they _smile_.

Chara stares at the smiling child in shock. The expression on Sans' face mirrors hers. Had Frisk gone insane too?

Frisk giggled. In a fluid motion, the knife in their hand is embedded in Sans' chest.

"wha..." he manages to splutter out before disintegrating into dust.

Frisk walks over and picks up the knife. "Sometimes, you have to play dirty." they smiles serenely. One might mistake the smile as a peaceful one, but Chara knew better.

They were a dirty killer.

...

This was it.

It was time.

Just as Frisk was about to press the RESET button, Chara stepped in front of them. The neutral expression on their face doesn't change, but she could sense surprise and a bit of fear.

 _Good_.

They should be scared.

***Now.**

***Now we have reached the absolute.**

***There is nothing left for us here.**

***Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next.**

**[Erase] ❤️️ [Do Not]**

There was a defiant look on Frisk's face as they chose the option.

***No...?**

***Hmmm...**

***How curious.**

***You must have misunderstood.**

***SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?**

**[RESET]**

***Interesting.**

***You want to go back.**

***You want to go back to the world you destroyed.**

***It was you who pushed everything to its edge.**

***It was you who led the world to its destruction.**

***But you cannot accept it.**

***You think you are above consequences.**

**❤️️ [Yes] [No]**

Frisk glares at Chara, their grip on the knife tightening.

She continues.

***Exactly.**

Frisk doesn't say anything. They throw the knife at Chara but it passes through her and disappears into the darkness of the void. An indignant look settled on their face.

***** **Perhaps.**

***We can reach a compromise.**

***You still have something I want.**

***Give it to me.**

***And I will bring this world back.**

**[Yes] ❤️️ [No]**

***Then stay here for all eternity.**

***Give me your soul and you can leave.**

Frisk stood motionless for a few more seconds before growling and slamming the button.

**[Yes] ❤️️ [Yes]**

***Then it is done.**

**[RESET]**

**Author's Note:**

> this started out pretty okay and then ended horribly

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One side of a knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960051) by [Solitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitina/pseuds/Solitina)




End file.
